The principal means by which reciprocating motion is provided in the prior art is through the use of a rotary motor to which is connected a crank shaft, wrist pin and piston. In applications requiring reciprocating motion, such as fluid compressors, the rotary motor, wrist pin and piston, and crank shaft present an unnecessarily bulky package for powering the system. Substantial energy is lost in the conversion of rotary motion to reciprocating motion by a crank shaft. In addition, the surfaces of the crank shaft and wrist pin must undergo repeated high impacts, causing increased wear rates. What the art needs is a more reliable and efficient reciprocating motor which is suitable for miniaturization.